Assassin Of Immortals: Hunt of the Golden Eyes
by Humans.Are.Weird
Summary: Scarlett has managed to kill the Volturi. Felix is now an assassin alongside her. Together, they face a new challenge which will test them both. Will they make it out alive? And will they let their feelings get in the way of their work?
1. What Has Happened

I have killed the Volturi leaders. Now, their remaining members are at a loss on what to do now without their precious Marcus, Caius and Aro to guide them.

Felix is now an assassin. Zane and I were able to vouch for him to become part of the guild, and now, since I was the one who brought him to the Elders, he is my apprentice.

Our Elders have given me an assignment, which I must take Felix along to as well. The contract is to kill a powerful vampire coven, located in Forks, Washington. They are known as the Cullens, the Olympic coven.

Felix told me about them, since he has seen them before. They claim to feed on animals only, which is how they obtained their golden eyes. I have my doubts about their supposed, "Vegetarian diet".

Whatever the case, Felix and I will take down these Golden Eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

The town of Forks, quiet now, but soon all hell was going to break loose.

Felix and I stood some distance away from the building, watching them. Three people, a man and two women. The man had bronze coloured hair, in a quiff which I hated. I just don't like quiffs, they're dumb. One woman had short hair, a pixie cut, and was very small. I'd be taller than her, definitely. And the last woman has long, waist length brown hair, and was holding the bronze haired man's hand.

They were our targets. Well, some of them, at least.

I turned to Felix, who was frowning at them. "When do you think we should strike?" I asked him.

"Soon as possible," he replied blankly.

I grabbed his arm and led him away from the Cullens. We were standing outside and it was pouring down, so I steered him into a local diner. We sat down in a booth away from everyone, so no one could overhear a word we say.

"So, how do we take them down?" Felix asked with a small smirk, leaning back into the comfy chair.

"First of all, I need to know what...talents, they have. You've encountered them before, so you must know what sort of power they possess."

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but a waitress came over to us.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" she asked in a sweet voice. I noticed she only addressed Felix, and was basically checking him out.

He smirked at her even wider. "We're fine, thanks love," he said, winking. He was lucky his eyes were black, or else we'd be in trouble.

The waitress went rather pale. "O-okay," she said breathlessly, stumbling back behind the counter.

I gave him a funny look. "What?" he hissed, frowning.

"Really Felix?" I sighed, shaking my head. "_Thanks love_?" I mimicked, grinning.

He sighed. "Do you want to hear about the Cullens or not?" he growled.

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't help it."

He sat back again. "Ok, only a few of them have talents. The bronze haired man we saw, his name is Edward. He can read minds."

I nodded, "So that's why you told me to be careful with my thoughts...ok, what else?"

"The short haired girl is Alice, she can see the future...which means she may have predicted us coming. There is Jasper, who can control emotions. Happiness, anger and fear, he can alter it. And then there's Bella, the other woman we saw. She is a shield, meaning, any mental talents attempted on her, like Jane and Alec's, wont work."

"Ok, good," I said, looking up at him and smiling. "Who would be the weakest of the Cullens?"

"Esme, the leader's mate. She's too...tame, to fight. She'd be easy to take down."

"And the strongest, physically?"

"Emmett, he's basically like me."

Ah, a challenge! Great, just what I was hoping for.

I saw Felix staring at something and followed his gaze. I sighed loudly, and glared at him. "Felix, stop being a pervert at the waitress!"

He blinked, looking shocked. "I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man, Scarlett!"

I shook my head, looking out the window. The rain suited this town, made it look gloomy.

"Scarlett?" I heard Felix say.

I looked over at him and glared. "What?"

"How are we going to kill the Cullens? We need some sort of strategy to take them down?"

I thought about it. "Individually, take em down one by one. But we'll have to be careful with how we do it. We don't want the Seer finding out what will happen."

"Good idea," he agreed. "Shall we leave?"

I put on a mocking expression, smirking. "Ok, unless your stone cold heart will be broken by leaving the waitress...?"

He hissed at me, and I laughed. We left the diner and ran across the road into the forest.

In the forest, was a small cabin. We're staying there, since Felix had decided to "Dispose" of the owners.

I set my stuff, just a bag of clothes and weapons on the dresser when Felix came in, his eyes bright red now.

"So, he said dramatically, falling onto my bed. "What's going to happen for you tonight?"

Tonight was full moon. I could turn into my beast form at will, but when it's a full moon, it's forced ~ I can't control it. Plus, it's painful. Every full moon I go into a ravenous frenzy, which any thing with a brain would be insane to try and stop.

"I'll go somewhere away from here and turn into a giant mutant dog against my will," I snapped, saying it sarcastically. Oh, did I mention full moons make me snappy?

He rolled his eyes, putting his arms behind his head. "Geez, someone's on their period."

I snarled and yanked him by his foot off the bed. He crashed into the wall. "That wasn't funny!" I growled.

He stood up and looked at me. "Payback for being smart at the diner," he said bluntly.

"You're such an egg."

"You have a temper."

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Pervert!"

I poked my tongue at him. He tried to keep the angry frown on his face, but failed and ended up smiling. Yep, this was the kind of friendship we had developed. Even though he's a pain in the ass, I wouldn't want it any other way.


	3. Chapter 2

I hunched over in pain as the moonlight washed over the forest.

Screaming and crying, I gripped the dirty forest floor. It felt like being tortured, which I have been through in a few contracts I've had in the past. Soon, all the muscles extended, my face started hurting like hell, and then I was howling at the sky.

I ran through the forest, my mind blank, except for one thing. Find something to kill, anything!

I ran and ran, until I came across something I wasn't expecting which brought my blood-lust short for a moment. A pack of wolves, although these were clearly not normal wolves. They were bigger than horses, thicker built than a bear. Definitely supernatural creatures. They looked at me for a split second before attacking. I pinned a jet black wolf underneath my paws and sank my teeth into it's back. It yelped in pain, and another wolf came to it's aid.

A reddish brown one jumped on my back. With one quick swipe I threw it off my back and into a tree, causing a loud crash, bark breaking off the tree. Now that that was dealt with...

I bit the black wolf in the neck, giving it a sharp jerk. All the other wolves stopped what they were doing and...turned into naked men?

They all looked in pain, like I'd killed their best friend, which I probably did.

I turned around and the one I threw into a tree was now human, and glaring daggers at me. I let out a loud roar, louder than any I've let out, and the men jumped back in shock, horror and fear on their faces. Good, they knew I was something they shouldn't mess with.

I took off back into the dark forest, my mind now slightly more human then rabid beast. I wandered for a bit, just exploring, and found a big burrow under a tree.

I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, letting out a huff. For a "Normal" night, I was tired, more than usual. I sank into a deep sleep.


End file.
